


Le prix de la victoire

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Nohr | Conquest Route, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: La guerre est finie, mais, elle a laissé des marques indélébiles sur chacun d'eux. Hinoka et Sakura : haineuses. Azura : disparu. Corrin … Corrin : en miettes. Elles aussi ont leur cicatrices, elles aussi vont devoir apprendre à vivre avec.
Relationships: Belka | Beruka/Saizo





	Le prix de la victoire

**Le prix de la victoire**

La guerre était finie, le royaume de Nohr l'avait emporté et une ère de paix s'était installée. Mais, à quel prix ? Deux des princes hoshidiens étaient morts, et la princesse Azura avait disparue. Beruka, la vassale de Camilia, avait décidé de partir. Elle quittait la capitale, seule. Elle avait fait son sac et avait laissé une lettre à sa maîtresse, pour lui expliquer son choix. 

Elle venait de passer les portes de la ville, lorsqu'une dague lui frôla la joue. Elle ne se retourna même pas, il n'y a avait qu'une personne qui pouvait l'apostropher ainsi : Selena. 

\- Tu pars ? 

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ma place n'est plus ici. Je suis un assassin, et nous sommes en paix. 

\- Et tu nous abandonnes ? Tu abandonnes Dame Camilia ? Et … 

La colère était palpable dans la voix de Selena. 

\- Cette guerre nous as tous changés, sauf toi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu, ce que tu as vu, pour que ce carnage ne t'affecte plus, mais … 

\- Pars alors, lui dit la mercenaire, je comprend. J'espère que tu seras heureuse. 

\- Moi aussi, veille bien sur Dame Camilia.

\- Jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes je le ferais pour nous.

Beruka leva haut le bras pour lui dire au revoir et repris sa route. Elle jeta un œil à la bague qu'elle avait au doigt. C'était une pièce d'un ensemble de trois bijoux incrustés d'une pierre noire. Elle avait la bague, Selena le bracelet et Dame Camilia le collier. C'était une façon de se rappeler qu'elles étaient un tout. 

\- Je ne reviendrais pas, murmura-t-elle

L'assassin parti pour un village oublié, elle avait rencontré quelqu'un dans les jours qui avaient suivis la fin de la guerre : un homme brisé, comme elle. C'était un vassal d'Hoshido qui avait tout perdu dans cette guerre. Elle entra dans leur maison et posa son sac dans l'entrée. 

Il avait laissé son masque sur un petit reposoir à côté de la porte d'entrée et ses kunais étaient accrochés sur un présentoir, sur le mur. Il y en avait un autre, juste à côté, vide. Elle y mit ses dagues et sa hache. Elle sentait chez elle, même si Dame Camilia et Selena allaient lui manquer. Il était temps de tourner la page sur cette guerre. 


End file.
